


how i love the way we go together

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: femslash february day 2: bloom
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	how i love the way we go together

Juleka tucked a blossom behind Rose’s ear. 

“You look beautiful,” she breathed. Rose blushed, ducking her head to hide her face. 

“I’m just me,” she whispered. “I’m nothing special.”

“Nonsense,” Juleka frowned, tilting Rose’s chin up. “You’re a blooming flower. You’re the pinkest, cutest girl I’ve ever met. You’re sweeter than candy. You’re perfect, imperfections and all.”

Rose squeaked, her cheeks burning, even as Juleka giggled softly and leaned down to kiss her. 

“Happy first anniversary, Rose,” she grinned, kissing the ring on Rose’s finger. Rose did the same to Juleka’s ring finger. 

"I love you, Jules.”

Rose had never thought over herself as someone to marry a famous person. Even her crush on Prince Ali faded quickly. 

But when Juleka started modelling for Marinette, her fame skyrocketed. Enough that they could afford the wedding Rose had always dreamt of. 

Rose could still see the flowers blooming across the field, the bouquet of bloodred roses contrasting Juleka’s flowing white gown, a year ago, when they'd walked down the aisle together. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> title from Paris or Wherever We Are by Emily Hearn


End file.
